Talk:Lyudmila
special weapon effect Does each of the projectiles deal the damage that is listed in the stats? Or is it the total? 18:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) "Shoots three projectiles in a horizontal pattern at the cost of one sniper ammo." Mine doesn't. 16:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Try firing longer range. It doesn't split immediately. I had trouble finding a spot in Sanctuary with enough room, without just shooting at the sky. WhackyGordon (talk) 22:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Any reason they changed the name? White death was better due to being a reffrence to Simo Häyhä, A Findland sniper during WWII with over 500 confermed kills. ::perhaps because Vladof is a Russion-themed company? Simo Hayha killed Russians during double-u double-u two... 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Similarly, Lyuda, as the diminutive form of the name "Lyudmila", references another famous sniper from history, Lyudmila Pavlichenko, who has the highest number of confirmed kills for female snipers in history. Also- sorry for nitpicking- Simo didn't fight in WW2, but in the Winter War between Finland and the USSR (1939-1940). Most of his face was blown off at the end of it, and he spent years recovering from his wounds, keeping him out of WW2.--Mensahero (talk) 13:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I forgot to mention: maybe another reason for the name/reference change is because Simo's sniper rifle didn't have a scope. He thought that the reflection from a scope could give him away so he didn't use one. That's just one of many things he did to maintain his camouflage, like packing snow into his mask to conceal his breath. To really reference Simo, you'd need a scope-less rifle like the Buffalo or BL1's Elephant Gun. --Mensahero (talk) 06:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Error in the trivia section Lyuda isn't Russian for "folk", it's diminutive version of female name Lyudmila. The word for "folk" is "lyudi". In the Xbox version at least, the guns still called white death, I think in the pc and ps3 its lyuda. Yeah, still dropped as White Death in the Xbox 360 version as of latest patch (11/6/12 Update). Gnarx (talk) 11:52, November 19, 2012 (UTC) wtf? Для Славные матушки-России. whats that? 10:42, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : http://translate.google.com/ is your friend. Evil Tim (talk) 11:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : nah, I mean where does this phrase actually comes from? Thought it was a meme or something I didn't know Senseich (talk) 03:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) : The less friends like that you have, the better. I've changed the caption so it wouln't look like a joke to every russian reader. (FutureMan) Hidden Easter Egg? I watched a video today (link ) and do you think this is a reference between the war between Finland and Russia, which also refers the console wars for some reason? Tell me your opinion Also add a note (or I'll add it, needs confirmation first though - I'm not using X360) that the X360 didn't get patched in order to connect the easter egg (AlphaX1504 (talk) 22:53, May 24, 2013 (UTC)) Relevant? The text says it's "relevant to" distance to target, but I think the author meant "relative to". Not knowing the gun's actual characteristics I didn't want to just make the change without checking first. OldKatana (talk) 20:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Title? Where does the name Lyudmila come from? That's not the name of the weapon on the card featured on the page. Shouldn't the page be titled "Lyuda"? Princeofdaravens (talk) 23:56, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :I believe that "Lyuda" was changed to "Lyudmila" in last patches, but actually appear only in Xbox 360/One version (here's talk on Reddit, my EU Steam copy still drops "Lyuda") MtMB (talk) 18:19, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Before October 29, 2015 patch, it was White Death on Xbox, and Lyuda on PC and PS. After the patch, it is Lyuda on PC/Xbox and Lyudmila on PS. ::See https://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/t/update-coming-to-borderlands-2-on-october-29-2015/819678/303 ::This makes entries about the name changes in the weapon's Notes section obsolete and incorrect. ::However, looking at the actual weapon file Lyudmila is the correct name as can be seen from these entries: ::Balance: GD_Weap_SniperRifles.A_Weapons_Legendary.Sniper_Vladof_5_Lyudmila ::Barrel: GD_Weap_SniperRifles.Barrel.SR_Barrel_Vladof_Lyudmila ::Title: GD_Weap_SniperRifles.Name.Title_Vladof.Title_Legendary_Lyudmila ::Why Lyudmila is not used across the platforms is something only the GBX knows. I guess they do ... SirFoggy (talk) 17:02, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Title? Why is the wiki page title different from the actual weapon name? Regardless of which platforms still use Lyudmila, the majority of them use Lyuda and the gun itself is most universally referred to as Lyuda. Honeydrew (talk) 22:31, December 22, 2017 (UTC)